User blog:Godkombat21/MK vs Marvel Reboot Scorpion vs Ghost Rider
Chaos will spread as the worlds of Mortal Kombat and Marvel collide. And to start off is a battle between two fiery fighters who seek vengance. Scorpion, the hellish wraith who seeks to avenge and ressurect his fallen clan, the Shirai Ryu. Having been ressurected by Quan Chi, Scorpion now seeks the killer of his clan however today he faces a warrior unlike any other he's faced. Ghost Rider, the spirit of vengance, who seeks to punish those who sin. Having been cursed by the vile Mephisto, Johnny Blaze now rides as the Ghost Rider, and will punish the wiked but today he faces the Spectre of the Neatherrealm. When these two hellish entities meet, neither will give in, and only one will be the ultimate seeker of vengeance, and be crowned..... THE DEADLIEST WARRIOR!!! Scorpion Once human, Hanzo Hasashi joined the Shirai Ryu in spite of his father's wishes to provide his wife and son with a comfortable life. However his entire family and clan were soon slaughtered by Sub-Zero and the Lin Kuei. Hanzo himself was also killed. However, he would soon be ressurected by the sorcerer, Quan Chi, as the spectre, Scorpion. Seeking vengeance, Scorpion entered the Mortal Kombat tournament in order to face and kill Sub-Zero, needless to say he succeded. Scorpion will do anything to ressurect his fallen clan, even if it means becoming allied with the forces of darkness. Weapons and Equipment *'Spear'- Scorpion's signature weapon, he uses this to latch on to his enemies and pull them in close. However, Scorpion can also engulf the chain of his spear in fire and use it almost like a whip. *'Dual Ninjato'- Scorpion weilds two ninjato blades, said to have been forged in hell. Like his spear he can engulf them in fire for added damage to his enemies. Powers and Abilities *'Enhanced Strength and Durability'- Being a Wraith, Scorpion is much stronger than the average human, he has been shown able to crush bones with ease and even jump through the Dragon King, Onaga. He also has been known to take alot of punishment before falling. *'Hellfire'- Scorpion has control over hellfire making it burn his opponents from below or spewing it from his skull head, he can even set the land around him ablaze at will. *'Immortality'- Scorpion is essentially deathless, his soul being bound by revenge. If his enemy manages to "kill him", he will continue to return until those he seeks are silenced. *'Teleportation'- Scorpion can teleport at will, relying on it mostly for sneak attacks, or to escape from an attack. *'Master of Hand to Hand Combat'- Scorpion has trained in and mastered many forms of martial arts, and since he fights on a regular basis, he has much experiance in facing other fighters with powers over elements, like Raiden and Sub-Zero. Scorpion hellfire.jpeg|Scorpion's Hellfire Badass scorpion 2.jpg|Scorpion without his mask Scorpion's Spear MK (2011).jpg|Scorpion's spear Scorpion2.jpg|Scorpion finishing his foe Scorpion.png|Scorpion jumps through Onaga Ghost Rider Johnny Blaze was born into a world of motorcycle grease and cheering crowds. Johnny would later be abondoned by his own mother and grew up with an adopted family. He eventually became a member of the Simpson Clan and grew close to the woman, Roxanne and grew to love her beyond familial terms. His mother whom had abondoned him, soon made a deal with Mephisto so that Johnny wouldn't suffer a family curse. However Mephisto betrayed her in the final momments of her life, and turned Johnny into a Ghost Rider by fusing him with the demon, Zarathos. Johnny would eventually become a servent to Mephisto to cure his adopted father's cancer, however he died shortly afterwards in a motorcycle stunt. As the years went on the newly named Ghost Rider went on to hate Mephisto and later go on to protect the innocent and punish evil. Weapons and Equipment *'Mystic Chain'- Ghost Rider's mystic chain is capable of changing into weapons, from shurikens, to staffs, to even a saw, he can control it mentally. *'Hell Cycle'- Ghost Rider's motorcycle is his main form of transportation. It can go at incredible speeds and travel across any surface. Powers and Abilities *'Transformation'- At first''' Johnny Blaze only changed at the night or when around evil, but recently he has gained the ability to change into Ghost Rider at will. *'''Superhuman Strength, Stamina, and Durability- Ghost Rider posseses strength sufficiant enough to lift 25 tons. He can go days without tireing and he is able to withstand almost all forms of damage at least as long as it isn't a weapon forged in heaven. *'Regenerative Healing Factor'- If Ghost Rider does substain injury, he can heal at an almost instantanious rate. *'Hellfire Manipulation'- Much like Scorpion, Ghost Rider can control Hellfire in several forms, he can even shoot it out of his eyes, hands, and even mouth. *'Penance Stare'- Any individual who looks into Ghost Rider's eyes will feel every bit of pain they've inflicted forever. The Question is, will it affect Scorpion? Penance Stare.jpg|Ghost Rider's Penance Stare Hellfire2.jpg|Hellfire! Hellcycl.jpg|Blaze on his Hell Cycle Ghost Rider vs. Wolverine.jpg|Ghost Rider fighting Wolverine More Hellfire.png|More Hellfire X-Factors X-Factors to consider Strength Skill/Technique Magic Weapon Skill Who should fight next? Next fight Sub-Zero vs Blizzard Kintaro vs Venom Mileena vs Elektra Raiden vs Storm Category:Blog posts